


Saturday Nights

by FatalSmiles



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Hetero Sex, Heterosexuality, robophelia, robot dick, sex with a robot, some uncomfortable situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalSmiles/pseuds/FatalSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saturday and you decide to dress yourself and go out for a nice night on the town. Maybe you'll get lucky! As the bartender slides you your second drink of the evening, a tall metal man enters the stage with his sleek, black guitar.<br/>(A female-oriented fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> I typed this with a close friend of mine over a year and a half ago. She's a non-member, but I call her "Broken Bones." We call ourselves "Bones and Teeth." It's just a showy title that makes us feel better about ourselves. 
> 
> I've been going back to this fic every so often since first typing it and editing little bits and pieces. It was very fun to write, but I will admit it's not without its flaws. 
> 
> I debated whether or not I should post it and Bones said to me "Shit man, what have you got to lose?" So here it is. 
> 
> Please enjoy! And thanks for reading!

* * *

You stared silently from the dimly lit bar out into the dark expanse of chairs and tables filled with men and women of well means. Ladies with feather boas smoking cigarettes coupled with men in bowler caps and snazzy suits, checking their smartphones on occasion for their various business matters. You felt uncomfortable to be in such a place alone, dressed perhaps too simply for the crowd in an angular cocktail dress, fingernails a ruby red. It was nothing compared to the sequins and velvet dreams of the other mistresses and madams in the quiet crowd. 

You sighed as the cooing woman on stage with her pianist accompaniment was politely clapped off. You tossed another crumpled ten dollar bill onto the counter and called for your second martini of the evening. It slid over to you from the hands of a kindly-looking robotic bartender with a thick handlebar mustache. He smiled at you, and you replied in kind, taking the glass in your hand. 

You turned your eyes to the stage again, halting on a gleam of silver on the far end. It was yet another automatronic man, tall and poised, with high cheek bones and green eyes that shone. Down his back you saw a thin line of metal plates protruding from his clothing, following the line of his spinal chord. His walk onto the stage was just as rigid as any of his brethren, but there seemed something more to him. He was sleek and modern, and, you admitted to yourself, quite attractive. He carried with him a sheek black guitar, acoustic. The soft lull of voices from the tables below suddenly fell completely silent. All eyes were turned to the silver robot alone on the stage. 

He reached the microphone and turned his head about the room. His eyes fell on you for a brief moment and you thought perhaps you had seen them spark. But as soon as his receptors touched you, they fell away and back to the other side of the room.

Then, he smiled, pleased and calm. The corners of your mouth curled upward at the sight of his evident delight in an interested crowd. You pressed your martini to your lips to hide the smile.

He pulled his guitar up to his chest, bending his knees a couple of times. His joints clicked from the movement as he prepped himself. You turned to fully face the stage, crossing your legs and bracing your back against the glossy counter. The Robot began to play.

He sang in a declarative bass, strumming his guitar smoothly to a catchy rhythm despite his rigid elbows. He smiled confidently down at the crowd, mesmerizing them. As he continued to play, you noticed the collective of the crowd was beginning to sway their heads, others snapped their fingers. Women grinned interestedly, fanning themselves as their cigarette smoke flowed out of the corners of their mouths. 

By the time he hit his second refrain the mass of people were clapping along, mouths abashed with silent smiles. 

He swayed his head this way and that, the movements so obviously restricted and mechanical, yet they were so much a part of him that they were more of an asset than they were a hindrance. Again his eyes drifted to the bar where you sat and and --there was no mistaking it-- he winked at you. Quick as it was, he had done it. You pulled the olive from the bottom of your empty glass and took it between your teeth. 

When the man had finished, the crowd gave him a thunder of excited applause. He grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. He bowed, then exited the stage as silently as he had entered.

You turned your stool with a squeak to face the bar once again, gently sitting your empty glass down on the counter. The bartender looked at you, raising his eyebrows. "He is programmed to be a huge flirt, Ma'am." He said with a golden smile, sweet as thick honey. You returned the smile, butterflies flitting wildly in your stomach. 

You suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom, so you slid out of your seat with a nod to the bartender. Edging your way through the dense, smoke-filled crowd you found your way to the ladies room. Upon opening the door, you saw -- to your relief --that the pink and lace embroidered bathroom was pleasantly empty save for the towel woman in the corner, playing with her phone. You did your business and walked out of the stall to wash your hands. Gazing at yourself as you scrubbed, you wondered if he could have been winking at somebody else. You were certainly not a bombshell. You sighed loudly. You shouldn't put yourself down all the time, it really damages one's self esteem. 

You wiped your hands on the soft towel the woman provided you, and gazed down at her empty tip jar. You thought for a second, then tossed your last 10 into the pot. She looked up at you, then looked back at the pot. Her eyes twinkled as she nodded a thank you. 

As you exited the ladies room you remembered that you forgot your coat at the bar. With no money left you couldn't rightly get drunk anymore but at least you'd gotten a little bit of a buzz. You made your way back to your seat and snatched up your fluffy white jacket, then dug around in your purse for a decent tip. The robotic bartender cleared his throat and you looked up, he handed you another drink with a grin and nodded in the direction of the opposite end of the bar.

It was the metal man, posture perfectly straight as he sat on his stool. He cocked his head playfully and smiled. You returned the gesture, but made no move to accompany him.  


"I will 'leave you to it,' as they say." The bartender said, falling back to the shelves of liquor as he prepared drinks for other paying patrons. You sipped the drink thoughtfully, avoiding the silver man's gaze. He had winked at you, there was no doubt about that now. And now he had bought you a drink. That was practically the equivalent of asking "I'd really like to get to know you better." With an extremely pleased smile, you took his bait. Now all he needed to do was reel you in. 

You casually looked around, noticing several pretty faces giving you dirty looks. Unnerved by this, you downed the last of your drink, leaving the olive untouched, and tossed your coat over your shoulders. You looked across the bar and saw him sitting there, watching you. You gave him a small smile, and gestured with your eyes towards the door. He took the hint and stood. 

When the two of you reached the door, he opened it for you. Sparks flashed behind his green eyes and you found yourself suddenly unable to speak. He raised an eyebrow in a quiet, quizzical expression as though he wanted to say something. 

"Excuse you." A woman jeered in your ear as she stepped in front of you. She smiled sweetly at the robot as she exited through the door he had been holding ajar. He stared after her, frowning, then turned back to you. 

"I'm sorry miss." He said, voice soft. You attempted to wave it off. But the confrontation had put a sour taste in your mouth. You didn't want to do this anymore. You didn't even know who he was.

"It's nothing," you replied, averting your eyes to your gloved hands. Your confidence gone. As an afterthought you added: "Thank you." before Shouldering your handbag, turning your gaze away from him, and walking out the door without a second glance. You felt like a complete idiot. He did not follow you as you stepped into the dark, deserted street. Of course he hadn't, he had bigger fish to fry. Regret chilled you more than the cold night air, regret of even embarking on this trip of indulgence in a bit of high-society class. But the regret was not as strong as the sense of failure, which was the only company you had as you walked. You wrapped your coat around yourself tighter, trying to keep the disappointment at bay. You walked half a block and back onto one of the more busy streets. 

A taxi crossed into the right lane from an intersection not far down. You tried to hail it, but it passed without even so much as slowing down. You tried again with one driving along the opposite street. This one stopped this time, and you walked as quickly as you could manage in your stilettos across the street. 

The driver was a golden-faced automaton with a far away look in his blue eyes. It was rather uncanny how often you were making contact with the smallest minority in the city.  


"Good Morning." The robot greeted, apparently unaware that it was eleven o'clock at night. His blond hair bounced off his shoulders as he turned his head to look at you. You smiled at him, looking from his face on down to the cab-fare sticker plastered to the back of his seat. It occurred to you that you didn't even have the money to pay the amount needed up front let alone the mileage. 

"Oh," You sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't have the money to ride." He frowned. 

"Too bad." He commented. "You don't get much company this early in the day. You humans are odd for not wanting to be out in such lovely weather." He shook his head ruefully, which caused his hair to flounce around. "Well, I at least hope you have a nice walk." He tipped his hat to you as you closed his door. As he drove away you crossed the street back to your former position, and, sighing, began the ten-block trek back to your apartment.

Goosebumps rose on your arms and you shuddered as a cold wind whipped around your feet. You were not looking forward to walking the long distance in your heels, but you sighed and made a mental note to not spend the Taxi money on booze and high tips again. 

The streets were slim pickings of the city's infamous night-owls. You did your best to avoid eye contact with anyone, which was fairly easy because you had to focus your gaze at your feet to avoid tripping over an empty beer bottle or a deep crack in the side-walk. You plodded along dismally, deciding to glance upward for a split second to make sure you were headed for the right intersection. As you looked up, your shoe heel caught on a crack in the concrete. Your ankle gave way and you tumbled forward, a silent cry on your lips. You're hands lashed out in front of you as you tried to steady yourself on thin air.

"Woah there, Girlie! Watch where you're walkin."

"Wha?" Your eyes flashed up into the face of a thin, rusting robot who looked completely offended that you'd decided to cling to the lapels of her grimy dress. "Oh, I'm sorry." You righted yourself, pushing your hair out of your eyes. 

"I should say so," She scoffed, brushing down the front of her bust as if to rid herself of some disease. She was old and quite literally wiry. Thin chords poked out of her joints and evident oxidization crept its way up her copper cheeks. She seemed malnourished in a way, as though she was not legitimately able to care for herself properly. 

She noticed you staring at her and returned the favor, her neck creaked as she craned it up and down your figure. Then a spark flew from her left eye and her body jolted awkwardly. 

"Sa-say," She smiled, and you noticed her cheeks had some moderately new plating welded onto a long-rusted frame. "How d-do y-y-y-you like a good show?"

"I beg your pardon?" You fumbled with the handle of your purse nervously. 

"A show!" She shouted, making the few passerby's stop and stare. "A carnival of affairs filled with tragedy," She was suddenly next to you, great globs of oil spilling out from her eyes in a hysterical sob. "heroics," Next thing you knew she'd pulled a cutlass from virtually nowhere and was waving it around frantically in the air, giving a very accurate representation of a person locked in deadly combat. "and excitement!" She roared and a jet of flame erupted from her gaping maw. A woman across the street screamed in surprise.

She turned back to you, grinning wildly like a madwoman. She jumped at you and took you into her arms. Suddenly the two of you were interlocked in a strange dance, something akin to a Bunny Hug. She had you pressed tightly to her bosoms as she pulled you about. You could barely keep up with her footing, which resulted in her practically lifting you up and dragging you around. You tried to push away but she was too strong and suddenly panic clenched in your stomach. You were trapped.

"Please let me go." You said between winded breaths. The copper woman didn't miss a beat. She swung you about her, still holding your hand as she hoisted your arm above your head and twirled you in circles like a ballerina. When it was over you swayed on the spot, completely disoriented. As soon as you could make out up and down she was back in your face again, this time brandishing a black, top-hat with a grubby, red sash. You jumped back, quavering at what she was going to do next. 

"All of thi-this, my dear,  
all of this can be yours.  
Put a coin right in here,  
and I'll show you the joys  
of story book heroes  
sung in my own voice."

She didn't just ask for your money she sang for it. And with the way she was brandishing that hat like a weapon you knew she wasn't going to take "no" for an answer.

"Oh," You tried to smile politely. "Well I do have a few dollars I can give you, but I'm not really interested in any type of show. How about I just give it to you in good fortune?" You didn't like it in that dark street with that strange robot who seemed to have a poor grasp on reality. Perhaps if she hadn't come on so strong you would have sympathized with her short circuits, but now you just wanted to go home. Your feet were sore, your legs were freezing, and this whole situation had you scared shitless.

She laughed in your face and said, "Nonsense! I w-won't ta-ta-take money without cause. Say, I've got an excellent story about a dashing dame you might like. Loved to fly planes she did. Or how about a good 'ol tune about I boy I once knew. He sure loved to roller-skate." She was suddenly brandishing a keytar and you couldn't help but cover your mouth in horror. She was never going to let you go. 

She paused for a moment to test the keys on her instrument, then she cleared her throat. When she did so it sounded like a car horn. You jumped. This must have been new to her too because she looked just as confused as you felt. She pounded her chest with her metal fist and tried again. Another car horn, then another, then the violent revve of an engine. The robot jumped nearly as high as you at this and it became apparent that she wasn't the one making these noises. 

You wheeled around to find the source of the commotion and your eyes fell on a silver vehicle, glistening in the light of the street lamps. It glided up to the two of you. The black-tinted window rolled down slowly. Inside, staring back at you with one eyebrow raised in a very amused expression, was the metal man.

Your heart lept at the sight of him. 

"Heya," The copper man smiled and winked.

"Hi," you breathed, walking over to the car.

"Hey, wait-up!" The copper woman called. "You haven't even heard the song yet!" She trotted up to you and you turned to face her, reaching into your purse and pulling out your wallet. 

"Here," You said with a nervous smile, handing her a crisp fiver. "I think that'll pay for the dance." She looked offended that you would do such a thing to her, but you'd already swung the car-door open and dived into the safety of the black-leather seating. 

The silver man hit the gas and the two of you were driving away, leaving a thin cloud of exhaust fumes in the cold night air.

It was freezing in the car, no warmer than the air outside if not colder. The leather seats you were sitting on felt like ice against the backs of your legs. 

"Where do you live?" He asked, glancing sideways at you. You looked around to get your bearings and tried to hide the fact that you had your hands tightly wedged between your legs for warmth. 

"Turn right on North High just up ahead, ride it straight for two blocks, then---"

"Hold on," He interrupted you, waving his hand frantically as if trying to bludgeon away the mass of information you were distributing to him. "Why not just tell me the address? My hard drive is equipped with GPS." You stared at him, teeth chattering. He had stopped at an intersection and was looking over at you encouragingly, unaware that the light had turned green. The few cars behind you were starting to honk. He didn't look like he was going to move until you told him.

Flustered, you rambled out your street and building number. He closed his eyes and paused for a moment as he processed the information. A spark flew out from between the plates in his neck. The car directly behind you passed. The driver swore at you loudly through his open window. Suddenly, the automaton began to emit a loud hiss, accompanied by the screeches of a dial-up computer. Afraid of a potential explosion, you pressed your shoulder into the door, trying to get as far away from him as possible. Something in his head clanged loudly and suddenly his eyes snapped open. Your jaw fell slack. 

"There we go!" He declared, turning back to the wheel. The red light was back again. "The lights on this side of town always take forever to change." He shook his head ruefully. You sighed and shook your head, falling back to the comfort of the seat. Robots...

The light turned green and the robot shifted gears, zooming down the road. The car roared down the streets and you watched out your window as the lights flew past, blurring into the darkness of the night. 

The robot glanced sideways at you again. You must have looked absolutely pitiful sitting there, pressed against the sleek black leather, shaking and trembling like a leaf in the autumn wind. Watching out of the corner of your eye, you saw a frown creep across the metal man's face. A shiny, silver hand reached out and fiddled with the heater.  
You sighed as the face-melting heat suddenly blasted out of the vents, defrosting your entire body. You murmured out a grateful thank you.

"I'm sorry," He said, eyes still fixed on the road in front of him. "Temperature doesn't affect me much, I hadn't realized I had let it get so cold in here." You said nothing and tilted your head back against the seat, closing your eyes. The warmth from the heaters was making you drowsy and the buzz from the alcohol wasn't helping. 

The car suddenly made a sharp turn. The curve practically threw you into his lap. 

"Oops..." He chuckled. "Sorry, I'll be more careful." Your stomach churned as you settled back into your side of the car, there was no way you were falling asleep now. You spent the rest of the drive clutching at the edges of your seat like a cat on a raft in the middle of the ocean. The silence drug on as the scenery passed by in bright blurs. 

The robot cleared his throat, making you jump. 

"I don't suppose I've had a chance to introduce myself." He smiled. "I'm called The Spine." He unclasped a silver hand from the steering wheel and rigidly sent it in your direction. You shook it, feeling the metal of his hands clank softly as his fingers wrapped gently around your own hand. You introduced yourself in kind, but happened to do it just as he made a particularly nasty turn with his steering hand.

You ended up spitting out the rest of your name in a high pitched squeak. The car had stopped. You were looking at the front of your apartment building from a small parking lot with a sole light above. 

"Welcome home," Your gaze fell on the automation that had since deemed himself The Spine. You managed a smile.

"Some driving you got there." You said. He looked at you. 

"You should see me on the back roads." He chuckled. He exited the car and made for your door, pulling it open for you. You stood and looked deeply into those LED eyes of his. You weren't quite sure what you were searching for, perhaps some mode of purpose or fraud but you found none. He stared back and you saw that spark again, that same shock of electricity that flashed within his photo receptors when he stood poised on stage.

The Spine leaned forward, taking his smooth hand and placing it onto your warm cheek. It was cold and sent goosebumps down your body. You shuddered inadvertently and he smiled again. You wondered how one smile could strike every chord of your heart like the way he stuck the strings of his guitar. 

You tore yourself away from his eyes and nuzzled your face gently into his hand. He smelled like crisp, soft clothing and warm, polished metal. 

He held your cheek for a long moment, stroking it with his thumb. Then, His hand hand fell and drifted, winding its way into yours, grasping firmly.

"Let's get out of the cold and go somewhere a bit warmer." he said softly with that slow deep voice, raising an eyebrow. You felt yourself blush a deep red that most likely matched your dress, and nodded with a smile.

You walked, hand in hand to the door of the apartment complex and pushed the door open.

You led him up two flights of stairs to your humble apartment. The hallways were silent, holding behind their walls an uncountable number of sleeping residence. Uncountable simply because you never bothered to speak to most of them. 

You fumbled for your keys at the door. Your heart was beating rapidly. You unlocked the door, opened it, and invited him in ahead of you. He nodded kindly and entered into the darkness. You turned the lights on as you followed to reveal your home's interior. Simple white carpet that came with the place, simple tan couches bought at a thrift store, simple pastel walls, also came with the place. You watched with baited breath as he looked around. 

"Very nice," Spine said, and turned to look at you appraisingly. You offered a curt smile, blushing slightly. He walked back over to you, took your hand, and kissed it. "Care to show me the bedroom?" 

Your blush began to creep steadily over the rest of your face as you took your hand from his lips and made your way to the bedroom. You tried to sway your hips a little as he trailed behind. 

You flicked your bedside lamp on, letting the dim light fill the room. The spine eyed your furniture: A large bed with fluffy, pristine white sheets and a dark wooden headboard. Large black frames lined the dark walls with assorted pictures. Several shelves held scented candles and stacks of books. 

You turned to Spine, he was gazing around with a sparkle in his eye and a grin on his face. "It's very cozy in here," he smiled.

He moved faster than you were expecting, grabbing your waist and pulling you close to him- tightly grasping your hand. You felt as if he were about to waltz away with you. He leaned close to your face. 

"You looked beautiful tonight." he purred. “That's why I thought I'd say hello.” His smoldering emerald eyes and heavy, intoxicating scent enveloped you and you hardly noticed as he gently pressed you into the white bed.

You put your hands on either side of his head and whispered “Hello,”

His lips met yours. They were stiffer than human lips and seemed to be made from some sort of pliable black rubber. He molded them artfully around your own as he craned to accommodate his position over you on the bed. One of his hands wedged between the small of your back and the sheets, the other hand entangled its fingers in your own above your head. It was strange kissing him. Like everything else, the movements were utterly mechanical. Not to mention he tasted strange. His saliva was almost distinctly like bottled water, but the consistency of it was too thick to be water. Several different substances crossed your mind before you decided the fluid must be some type of lubricant or grease. The Spine's mouth overall though, was exceptionally welcoming and, well, kissable. 

You nipped at his lower lip and pulled gently with your teeth, testing him. His breath caught, and you felt his hand press hard at your back. You let go, watching the rubber spring back into place over his set of ivory teeth. He looked up, studying you through lidded eyes. You had never seen a more hungry look on a person's face. You felt a rush in your stomach, and shifted your hips uncomfortably, feeling heat rise in your groin. 

He pulled his hand free from yours and slid it underneath of you, pushing you further up the bed until there was room enough for him to climb up as well. 

"Oh!" The sudden movement had surprised you, but before you could say anything else his lips found yours again. He began lightly at first, only just touching that soft, warm rubber to your mouth. He was teasing you, testing your limits. You whined, agitated. The cool metal of his body was mere inches above you, tantalizing you. You raised your head, forcefully trying to make full contact. He submitted, a deep chuckle rising in his throat. Spurred on by his teasing, you decided to exact some revenge. You prodded your tongue forward and he hummed in pleasure, his deep voice vibrated off the insides of his cheek plates. 

You swirled your tongue around his, taking control, your hands holding his face firmly in place. He seemed conflicted about the turn of events but you halted his train of thought by lowering a hand to the nape of his neck and pressing him down. He moaned into your mouth, adding more fuel to the fire in your belly. The kiss soon became rugged as your tongues swayed against each other. His hands made their way up and down your hips, thumbs pressing into your heated skin. He brought his lips down to place hungry kisses on your neck. The way he swirled his tongue over your skin was almost too much for you to handle.

You brought your arms up to knit your fingers tightly in his jet black hair, but instead of finding the familiar resistance of hair attached to scalp, you suddenly found yourself pulling the hair away from his head, hat and all. He seemed not to have noticed this. But when you remained unmoving for several seconds he finally stopped to look at you. You imagined the expression on your face at the clump of black clutched in your fist must have been priceless. It was a wig stitched into the interior of a fedora hat.  


"Ah..." He said at last. There was evident embarrassment in his voice. "I forgot about that." You looked up at him. Plated panels worked their way up his cranium, much like the panels of his thin neck. A circle of bolts flowing from his temples to the back of his ears held the plates in place as they flowed downward into his spine. You raised a hand to run your fingers down the back of his neck, feeling the ridges underneath your skin. He shuddered, arching into your touch ever so slightly. 

You were utterly fascinated. You sat up on your knees and began roaming your fingers down the cool metal, running your nails down the singular spines. A grin spread across your face as you watched him keen in response to your touch. You tossed the hat away onto the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss before reaching up to unknot his red tie, and tug open his collar. 

Spine wound his arms down your waist, trailing his hands around to your back and grasping the zipper to your dress. You shifted slightly to allow him to unzip it fully, then pushed it off your shoulders and down to your stomach, exposing a black, frilly bra. The product of your hopes for a long night. 

His eyes raked over you, not even bothering to try and hide the hunger in them. You felt yourself going red under such an intense gaze. He was looking at you as though there was no other person he'd rather be having sex with, and fuck if that wasn't hot. 

He pressed his lips to your collarbone, kissing softly as he went for the clasp on your frilly lingerie. It too slid down your shoulders and where the fabric left The Spine's mouth approached. You gasped and fell back to the cushions as a black, rubber tongue circled your nipple. A hand found your other breast and cupped it softly. 

Your fingers began to grope for foot-holds on The Spine's body while he worked you over. You settled for wrapping your arms over the back of his head again. The heat between your legs was unbearable. You wondered if there was anything else on his body that felt as real as his mouth did. 

Your suspicions were confirmed as something hard made contact with your thigh. He was just as aroused as you were. 

His teeth clamped softly onto your nipple and pulled upward. You cried aloud. Fingers clenching into the back of his neck until your knuckles turned white. A small, guttural sound escaped the automaton's throat. Your hands in their scrabbling had found something unusual. His mouth released you as he arched his back into your touch. His eyes were closed and there was a look of pure bliss on his face. The bulge pressed into your thigh twitched. You bit your lip. 

You loosened your grip on the back of his neck, curious with his reaction. 

"Are you okay?" You asked with a devilish grin. His hold on reality seemed to have returned. He looked down at you, smiling back breathlessly. 

"Great." He replied. You slid your index finger down the back of his neck.

“A little sensitive?” You asked. He inhaled sharply, eyes fluttering. God he was gorgeous. You pressed the area like a button, feeling his body as the metal plates shifted and tensed. He gritted his teeth, and dove for a kiss. You collided violently, a sea of churning heat as your teeth clacked together on impact and your hands writhed to rid each other of the remainder of your clothing. There was nothing about this that either of you intended to take slowly. 

He trailed his lips down your body, tongue darting out every so often to make you squirm. He left a blazing trail where he went, down your stomach, over your hips, and beyond.

He brushed his cheek up the inside of your thigh, stroking your other leg with a smooth palm. He looked up at you expectantly. Blushing, you spread your legs to allow him access. He smiled, his metal cheeks giving you goosebumps as he drew near. You bit your lip. There he was, The Spine, between your legs, just looking at you. You were so wet for him, and now he knew it. It was so utterly dirty and so terribly amazing. 

His tongue darted from his mouth and ran up the length of your slit. You moaned much louder than you had originally intended. He smiled his biggest smile yet and looked up at you. You found yourself unable to look away as he again edged his tongue forward. You felt him stroke up between your labia before teasing softly at your clit. You moaned and writhed beneath him. 

He used tantalizingly light strokes. It was enough to drive you crazy. You were still gazing at each other while he worked you over, but the stimulation wasn't enough. You needed more. 

“Please,” you whimpered, hands clenched into the bedsheets. He raised an eyebrow. Then you felt the warm steam of his breath as he chuckled. He broke the staring contest and lowered his head into a better position. His thumbs pressed on either side of your entrance, spreading you. Then the flat of his tongue began massaging against your clit. You whimpered, mouth hanging open. Soon his tongue was moving in ways you could have only dreamed of. You whined and begged him as his tongue caressed you.

The Spine moved one of his hands from your thigh and pressed a pair of fingers into you slowly.. They began sliding in and out at an alarmingly slow pace. You bit your lip. It was all too much yet not enough. You needed more. He needed to go faster but he just wasn't. You brought your hands up to the back of his head in an attempt to press him into you, but he was having none of that. He scissored his fingers inside of you and you cried out, toes curling in ecstasy. You withdrew your hands immediately, begging him not to stop. 

Thankfully he obliged you. His tongue swirled over your clit. He sped his pace in fingering you, curling his digits inside of you. You could feel every little movement he made and it was utterly unbearable. You pressed your hands over your eyes, legs spread as far as they could possibly go. Everything about you was completely submitted to him, and it was fucking amazing. 

You began to feel a familiar pull in your stomach. You rocked yourself to the rhythm of his ministrations, begging him to bring you to climax. You were so close. He sped up without a second thought, fingers twisting inside of you, his tongue flicking over you, his other hand still focused on spreading you wide. Oh god. You wrapped your legs over his shoulders as you came, hands tangled in the sheets around you. You nearly screamed aloud.

As soon as you had calmed down he withdrew himself and sat up. He looked down at you, eyes ablaze. You thought you probably looked like shit, but the first words on his lips were:

“Beautiful.” You smiled and sat up to kiss him on the cheek, then rested your head on his shoulder. You looked down at his boxers and caught a glimpse of his pitched tent. It looked painful as it strained against the fabric. You pressed your lips to the back of his neck and he shuddered.

“I could give you a little something if you like.” You whisper to him. 

“Not tonight.” Was his reply. Not tonight? Did that mean he was considering other nights? He turned to look at you and saw your expression. He laughed. “Unless you're still up for it.” You didn't say anything. You just kissed him. 

It started off slow, but you could tell he was trying to contain himself. This time he pressed his tongue into your mouth first. You gratified him with a sigh and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him on top of you. The kiss began to intensify and it wasn't long before you were just as horney as you had been the moment prior. 

You twisted and intertwined with each other. Hot, sticky skin against warm, smooth metal and the sweet friction creating pleasure you had never experienced before in your life.

Your fingernails scrabbled uselessly against his lithe form. You caught his boxers in your fingers and tore the red fabric off. He struggled with them for a moment before casting them haphazardly to the floor. You looked at him, completely naked, completely vulnerable, and so goddamn hot. His cock was unlike anything you had ever seen before. It was black and thick, rubber apparently. It was the spitting image of a human penis, except it was attached to a robot.

His lips returned to your neck, kissing and biting with vigor. You let out a soft moan and felt his black lips smile against your heated flesh. You wrapped your legs around his waist and noticed this cock grinding against your inner thigh. Pulling Spine up for another kiss you looked into his lidded eyes. He wanted you to be his. That look was going to haunt you for weeks to come. You pressed your lips gently to his. 

“Fuck me,” Was all you could manage to say. The rest of your mind had become an addled blur. He whimpered.

His silver hands took his cock and eased to your entrance. "Are you ready"? He whispered huskily into your ear. His breath was hot against your skin.

You kissed the edge of his metal cheek and raised your hand to slide your index finger along his spine. His metal body shuddered.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You sighed. He took his member in one hand and your cheek in the other, rubbing his thumb in small circles against your skin. He entered you slowly, gazing into your eyes as he spread you wider. It was warm and felt like nothing short of a sex toy. Your breath hitched from the feeling of something so intoxicatingly wonderful. You spread your legs as he pressed in all the way to the hilt. 

He looked at you intently. Then, he slowly slid back out of you. You bit your lip at his grueling pace, he was obviously trying to go slow for you, but it was all too much to feel this way. You brought your hand up to clench at the back of his head. He yelped, thrusting forward so quickly you cried out too, feeling an intense wave of pleasure. You gazed up to see a look of utter bliss plastered on his face. Your stomach soared. Amazing, he was absolutely amazing. 

"Keep doing that." He whispered, voiced rugged again. You rubbed his sweet spot tenderly, testing him. He sighed raggedly into it. "Just... Don't stop." He was begging you.

Fueled by this, you raised both of your arms to the back of his head and pulled him down viciously into another kiss. He began to thrust into you, his pace steadily increasing, his breathing erratic. You ran your hands down his spine until his cries became just as fervent as your own. He rested his chin in the nook between your neck and shoulder while his hands knotted in the sheets on either side of you. He was like an animal as he grunted and moaned into your ear. 

You were lost in some space between the earth and stars as wave after wave of pleasure enveloped you until there was nothing more to you than clinging to this robot for dear life. His thrusts became more violent and erratic and you found yourself on the edge. He was pounding into you, giving all he had into fucking you thoroughly into next week.  
You begged him not to stop, practically screaming it at the top of your lungs. 

He buried his face into your neck,thrusting harder, deeper. You howled his name as you were thrown into your second orgasm of the evening. Bright lights clouded your vision. He followed suit quickly, bellowing into the blankets as he came. Burying himself deep inside of you. 

The two of you were left in a gasping heap in the thin sheets. Spine lay on top of you, eyes closed. Water vapor flowed from his mouth in little clouds, catching the moonlight and shimmering against his metal skin.

He slowly pulled out, his black, rubber cock shining wet, and shifted next to you on the bed. You rolled over to look at him, completely astounded at what you had just done. He pressed his silver forehead to yours and smiled in deep satisfaction. 

You stroked his jawline and he nuzzled into your palm. "That was amazing." You cooed, thumb tracing circles on his face.

"I should say the same." He replied. His voice was composed again. It was a shame. You had liked the heated way he had begged you.

You sighed in contentment, the sweat drying on your skin and the air cooling your body. When you shivered Spine got up to grab the blanket and threw it over the two of you. You smiled and nuzzled into his bare chest. He curled his firm arms around you. You could hear the faint hiss of steam and the rhythmic clicking of gears in his body and it sounded just like a heartbeat. You smiled as slumber crept into your heavy eyelids. You kissed Spine's chest lightly before the darkness swallowed your conscious.

* * *

You awoke the next day to a thin ray of light shining through your window. It shone in your eyes and you rolled over, annoyed, and reached out your arm to wrap it around your metal bedmate. Instead your hand grabbed thin air. 

Your eyes snapped open. You sat bolt upright, hands groping empty sheets. The Spine was gone. 

You sat with your gaze vacantly on the empty space. The sheets were still a little damp from the condensed water vapor. Of course it was only a one night stand. Why would he have had reason to stay? But oh, you thought, it was wonderful. You had expected this, but it didn't hurt any less to accept that this robot was no longer in your life.

After several minutes of brooding you sighed and stood up, wrapping the sheets around you. You checked the clock on your nightstand, but your eyes caught and stopped on an odd foreign object. A small piece of paper folded in half and sitting on top of a red rectangle of cloth. You extended your hand and snatch at them. The first was a note. You recognized the medium as the little pad-paper you kept next to your phone out in the living room. The ink was blue and written in an angled, jerky scroll.

_"I had the most wonderful time with you last night. I sincerely hope it won't be our last."_

Below it was a phone number. You smiled, blushing in spite of yourself. So he wasn't gone. You took a closer look at the odd red square he gave you. It was a thin, pliable plate, possibly composed of hard plastic. You couldn't tell because it was wrapped in red silk cloth. It was a faux pocket-handkerchief, commonly used by people who were either too cheap to buy a real kerchief or just too lazy to fold one properly for their vest pocket. It had all the class of its relative, the clip-on tie, and its message that even robots acted a little human from time to time made you giggle. 

Smiling, you put the little "Pocket Square" back on your nightstand and walked out to the living room with the note in tow, kissing it as you went.


End file.
